


you fill my lungs with sweetness

by wildlife



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Longing, M/M, Pining, Songfic, i don't really know what to tag this as, luke has feelings for ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlife/pseuds/wildlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Can I take it to a morning<br/>Where the fields are painted gold<br/>And the trees are filled with memories<br/>Of the feelings never told?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you fill my lungs with sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> this is based around the song Bloom by The Paper Kites.

_In the morning when I wake_  
_And the sun is coming through,_  
_Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,_  
_And you fill my head with you._

 The sun set thick lines along the floor of Luke's hotel room. Still worn out from playing three consecutive shows, he rolls over on his other side to spot Ashton sleeping in the opposite bed. Luke fainting smiles to himself as he watches Ashton sleep. Laying down on his stomach, hair a mess, feet sticking out from under the covers to save himself from the hot summer weather. It felt as if Luke was still dreaming. Frustrated from his now rapid heart break,  _due to the weather he tells himself,_ Luke tightly shuts his eyes and tries to fall back asleep. He tries not to wonder how it would feel to be wrapped in the covers with him, fighting for who gets the bigger share, and resorting to stealing body heat when they both evidently lose the battle. He tries not to wonder how it would be to have Ashton wake up next to him in the same bed, with his messy hair and groggy eyes. He tries not to wonder how it would feel to be the cause of every dimpled smile he flashes to the world. He hopelessly tries not to wonder about any of that at all. He really doesn't.

 _Shall I write it in a letter?_  
_Shall I try to get it down?_  
_Oh, you fill my head with pieces_  
_Of a song I can't get out_.

Luke stares mindlessly at his notebook as he scraps his calloused fingers along the edges of the papers.  _If I could just write my thoughts about Ashton down, maybe they'll go away?_  Luke said to himself. Only diverting his attention from the book as he felt the end of his bed dip. Ashton was sitting at the bottom of his bed looking up at him. Luke tried desperately not to wear his emotions on his face as he returned the look to Ashton, only to receive an "are you okay?" in response. After explaining that he was, and getting a lame joke about how the words aren't going to telepathically write themselves, he decided to give up on writing. Besides, what words can give justice to Ashton anyways? Ashton and his hazel eyes, and honey hair. Ashton and his deep dimples, and a smile that can turn his stomach into an acrobat show. 

 _Can I be close to you?_  
_Ooh-oo-oo-ooh, ooh_  
_Can I be close to you?_  
_Ooh, ooh._

 Ashton was still at the bottom of the bed and Luke felt like he could explode. Ashton laying on his back with his legs thrown over the edge of the bed, phone held over his face. Luke could see that his was on his twitter, no doubt checking in with fans. Luke smiled to himself at the thought of that, Ashton had so much admiration and love towards the fans it made his heart swell thinking about it. Luke was brought back to the reality when he felt the bed shift again, Ashton lifting his body so he would be positioned more comfortably. Because despite being on the same bed, Luke felt as if there were fields between them. Fields he wish he could fill with the song of Ashton's laughter, and with the limbs he wished that were pressed against him, holding him so close.

 _Can I take it to a morning_  
_Where the fields are painted gold_  
_And the trees are filled with memories_  
_Of the feelings never told?_

 Since they had a day off, the boys suggested going out. Luke, of course, obliging, anything to not be cooped up in a hotel all day -despite how tired he was- seemed like a good idea to him. Although all wearing shorts, the boys were hit with a wave of heat upon stepping out of the hotel, much to the dismay of Michael, as he was complaining about the heat already. After visiting some random shops around town, and making fun of all the cliché tourist items available.  _I mean really? who needs a coaster with the towns name on it?_ Luke thought. To beat the heat they decided to lounge under some trees by the park nearby. Luke sitting with his legs stretched in front of him, and Ashton laying on his back with his arm over his face to further protect himself from the sun. Luke looked over at Ashton who was rambling about their show last night, something about how energetic the crowd was. Luke nodded along so Ashton wouldn't think he was ignoring him, offering smiles to match Ashton's. Seeing Ashton's face light up as he continues to talk makes Luke feel like he was sitting at the top of a roller coaster. When Ashton looks over and smiles all teeth and dimples at Luke, he swears the sun should hide in shame.

 _When the evening pulls the sun down,_  
_And the day is almost through,  
___Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,__

Walking back to the hotel, Luke and Ashton walked side by side, Luke kicking at the gravel beneath his feet. The two only diverting their attention when they heard Calum and Michael laughing obnoxiously about something. Luke quietly turned his attention to Ashton, who was smiling at his band mates, his dimple protruding in his cheek. Ashton was being illuminated by street lights, as the sun has already set for the evening, but Luke swore he could still see the brightness shimmering across Ashton's face. Besides the bickering, the walk to the hotel was mostly quiet, a surprisingly nice quiet, and grueling. The muggy weather, and Ashton humming a song too quiet to make out the title, but still loud enough to hear, made the walk back seem longer than it should've been. The group finally arrived to the hotel, gushing over the fun day they had in the elevator, before disbanding and going to their respective rooms. Flopping onto his hotel bed Luke winced at the sudden contact then let out a sigh. Peering over at Ashton who was already getting underneath his covers, he smiled a soft goodnight at him, and Ashton flashed back a dimpled smile and spoke his goodnights before rolling over. 

_But my world is **you.**_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading friends! all/any or good/bad comments are appreciated! as well as kudos! thanks again for reading and i hope you enjoyed! :-)


End file.
